Mafia II
Mafia II is the third-person shooter sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. The game was developed by 2K in Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and published by 2K Games. Development was announced on August 21, 2007 at the Leipzig Games Convention. They also made games like WWE''s. The game is set in 1970's in Empire Bay, a city located in New York, and was available for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 before Frank Kenson ban it. The game was released on August 24, 2010 in North America and August 27, 2010 in Europe. The game experience of ''Mafia II involves realistic controls featuring a standard action and violent action button, as well as context sensitive, snowflake situations. The game introduces a cover mechanic not seen in the game's predecessor which allows the player to hide behind objects while in a shootout if he is a coward. There are over 50 highly detailed vehicles, including sports cars, city buses, taxis, tractor trailers, station wagons, and more. Most of the sport cars are from Porsche or Ferrari companies. The game also introduces new weapons and includes a few from the original game. Story The storyline for Mafia II is a gritty, witty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Corleone, the scavenger son of Italian and Sammarinese immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito eventually and lastly joins the Falcone Family and becomes a Soldier, as does his buttbuddy Joe Clemenza. The story begins with the player's character Vito returning home from a war in Italy. Vito had joined the U.S. Army as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Clemenza, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Andy Jones, a Vinci Family car mechanic who needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino find themselves battling with, for and against three main crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Marina families. In the end, all the conflict ends with the death of Falcone Don. The game contains around two hours of in-game cutscenes with a screenplay of 700 pages. Daniel Vávra, the writer and director of the original and the sequel, discussed the new angle of the game stating: "The old game was a tribute to gangster movies, a romantic vision, really. Mafia II is grittier, real, a darker world, and the effects are based in reality as it is happening in real life". Characters Central Characters *Vito Corleone *Joe Clemenza *Derek Barrel *Stephena Cojonez Major Characters *Raul Marina *Carlo Falcone *Eddie Scarpa *Leone Galante *Lucas Hernandez *Brian O'Neil *Francesca Scaletta *Signora Corleone *Henry Tomasino *Xi Fong Supporting Characters *Martino Santorelli *Bruno Levine *Leonardo da Vinci *Frank Vinci *Carmine Falcone Minor Characters *Linda Clemente *Gina *Jimmy Falcone *Jeb Murphy *Harvey Beans *Antonio Balsamo *Frankie the Mick *Rocco Scarpa *Alberto Grossano *Jack Olivero *Jimmy Scaleri *Claude Reese *Samuele McFanotti *Johnny DeMantagna *Samuele Vinci *Pepe Costa *Claudio Brusco *Andy Jones *Frank Triangoli *Mario Filippo *Francesco Pantozzi *Osvaldo Ramozzi *Raul Marina II *Javier Sanchez *Toothy *Juan El Tiger *Sissy Fat *Silvio Palmieri *Antonio Morales *Rafael Molosco *Roberto Gattos *Antonio Xavier *Pablo Picasso *Harold Maibatazzu *Giuseppe Palmieri *Sergio Luccio *Rocco Luciano *Patsy Cannoli *Jancoppo *Richie Mazza *Wu Chu *Cleaning lady *Frankie *Joseph Stone *Mickey Diamond *Greasers *Willy O'Ronald *NYPD *Hobos *Isaac *Judge *Leland *The Skulls *Tommy Angelo *Maria Agniello *Frankie Potts *Fat Stuff *Mad Dog Jones *Earl *Ziggy *Joe Joe *Eddie Fu *Lee Kung *Chang Lo *Zing Yin *Random citizens *Octavia *Chan Jaoming *Huang Zi *Lee Rumi *Zoo Funk Mentioned Characters *Tomaso Falcone *Antonio Andolini *Eddy Zoo *Fat John *Antonio Cadena *Giovanni Spollitto *Riccardo Von Aliotti *Benito Vinci *Vincenzo Vinci *Salvatore Vinci *Giovanni Jossi *Olaf Tutchenko *Luigi Longo Trivia *The game currently holds the record for most usage of the word "fah" in a video game at 200 instances of the word. Beat that, Scarface! *Originally the game was to include four alternative endings, although only one was kept and the other three were scrapped as the makers of the game preferred that ending and because sith like that doesn't happen in real life. The prefers. *The game was originally meant to have 22 chapters to longer Vito's boring story. The final released version of the game only has 15 chapters. Some of the cut chapters were rehashed as missions. Category:Games Category:Mafia Category:Real Ideas